I did this for you
by Jeebas
Summary: Death Note AU. Light didn't pick up a supernatural killing note book and met L through work circumstances instead. L is threatened and soon assaulted by his boyfriend's, Light Yagami's, ex girlfriend after both coming to terms with their sexuality and relationship. One day, a mysterious man confronts her and gets her troubles to end. Was it a coincidence the man helped out or not?
1. Chapter 1 - Misa

Disclaimer ~ I'm only a Jeebas and I obviously don't own Death Note.

Chapter 1 - Misa.

* * *

Light coaxed Misa into his bedroom, willingly on her behalf as she happily strutted in and sprawled out on his blanketed bed, as if it were her own. Light followed in behind and shut the door, as he normally did and accepted the tight hug he blindly walked in to as Misa hastily sprang up to embraced him

"Light… You're acting differently tonight. What's wrong? Has Misa done something wrong?"

"Misa… I need to talk to you about something. It's important."

"Sure! What is it? Oh! No! Let me guess! Hmmm..."

"No, Misa please don't interrupt me. I don't think you understa-"

"Ayyyy..!? All right... But Really?! I think I would!" Misa bounced excitedly, clearly getting the wrong idea of what I'm trying to say. "Yes... And I think this has been going on for long enough. Misa, I need to break up with you." Misa's mouth gaped and she stepped away holding herself, taken aback by my bold statement. "N-no, you don't. You're being silly, Light. You're not breaking up with me; I'm Misa!"

"I'm telling the truth, Misa. I'm tired and I know you are too, of this. We both know it isn't getting any better and if it were working out it would be by now. Please try and understand where I'm coming from… It isn't your fault. It's me." He let go of the breath he didn't know he'd been holding and slumped his figure. "Liar! I bet you're cheating on me! I can't believe you!" Misa's pale cheeks were starting to blossom red and her baby doll eyes developed a glassy layer over them, glimmering from the dull artificial light shining down from above.

"Misa please listen to me! It's not like it's not going to be hard for me as-"

"SHUT UP! Shut up! Just shut up, Light! I don't care for your excuses! What isn't there to like about me?! I've tried so hard for you to like me; so what isn't working?! Is it my intelligence? Misa can work on that! You can even teach me!" Misa's high pitched squeals were getting too much for Light, he was pissed off enough as it was. All this pleading and begging was going nowhere. It had been going on for too long and if he didn't end it here, his father would soon force him to marry her.

Although, she was right. Why didn't he like her? She was pretty, well, she was gorgeous as she was a model, she had money, she was absolutely devoted to Light and would do anything for him. Why wasn't he like every other man out there? Anyone would love to be in his position. So why didn't he? Light had tried and tried and tried to like her. To love her. They even had counselling for it. Light sighed. He should just end it here before it gets complicated and messy.

"Okay, Misa.. This is enough. It's over. It never really started in the first place, so I've decided to stop it before it becomes too much. It's not like I hate you.. But I just don't feel a connection. You might, but I feel nothing. You should just carry on with your life and modelling and forget about me. I would just get in the way anyway."

"Wait... What?! I… I… Light… Oh, Light… If that's how you want it, then fine. Misa doesn't need you…" Tears started rolling down the petite blonde's cheeks as she nodded and stepped back.

"Misa... I'm sorry. Do you want a tissue? Your make up is going to go everywhere if you're not careful."

"Y-yes... Thank you. I was going to leave anyway..."

Light smiles weakly, reaching over to pull out a tissue and hands it to Misa.

"Do you want me to walk you home? It's pretty dark out... I don't want you to get hurt or anything.. And it's pretty far."

"No, I'll just get a taxi. I'll be fine. I don't need you."

Light nods and walks her to the porch, seeing her out. "It's been... Nice with you, Light. I'm sorry you didn't see our relationship the way I saw it."

Light agrees and waves her off, getting a harsh slap before the doe eyed model collects herself for the taxi and leaves, an obvious sign that he won't be forgiven or forgotten anytime soon. He closes the front door and walks back up to his room, rubbing his cheek while sliding his phone out of his pocket to block Misa's number, just in case. Somehow it went better than expected, and it was almost eerie. Light thought he knew what to expect from Misa and the discussion they had was almost too accepting, despite having a rocky start. Once he has returned to his desk chair, Light dials in an all too familiar number and waits for it to be picked up, drumming his fingers along the desk top.

"Ryuzaki? It's me, Raito. I did what you said and it's over. Misa Amane is gone."

Light waits for a reply, audibly clicking his tongue against the inside of his teeth in suspense for when he speaks.

"… Good. Meet me tomorrow in the usual place and time. See you then."

"Of course. I shall."

The phone hangs up, filling Light's ear with a static buzz. He puts the device on his bedside table and sits down on the edge of his bed, staring off out the window with fascination, not like there's anything to be fascinated by with Japan's rough urban neighbourhoods and towns.

He actually did it. Light picked up the courage to cut all ties with Misa for something he really wanted. Misa is gone and not able to terrorise his life for good. Hopefully that'll be the last goodbye he'll ever have to make in a relationship. He leans back and closes his eyes, letting a smile wash over his face just in time to hear his little sister's dainty footsteps come creeping up to his door and a soft knock to thud against it to alert him she was indeed there and expecting some answers to what just happened.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Hateful Emergence

Disclaimer ~ I'm only a Jeebas and I don't own Death Note (duh).

A/N: This took me all day and I'm still sorry about how short it is. Or not. Don't expect me to be updating everyday, believe it or not I don't serve to please the one person that reviews this. Maybe I would get it done faster and with more content if I had a few more reviews (Hint hint, nudge nudge).

Chapter 2 - The Hateful Emergence.

* * *

Light shuffles into the sheltered booth to the far end of the small and reclusive café that was deemed the appropriate rendezvous for their catch ups. The café itself was out of the way and cosy, littered with potted plants and landscape canvas' hung on blandly painted walls and never too crowded for Ryuzaki's taste. As soon as the waitress had come and gone, leaving Light with his black coffee or as Ryuzaki called it, caffeinated mud, he folded his sweater's sleeve up to check the time. 9. 55 Am. Five minutes until Ryuzaki was going to arrive. He ruffled his sweater's sleeve back down over the watch and propped his chin on his hand, gazing down the walkway of the café and out the window to the streets of Aoyama. It was still fairly quiet outside at this time in the morning, with only the shopkeepers mulling around their markets in hopes of attracting customers. Light took a sip from his coffee, perking up when we saw the familiar bush of un-brushed black hair wander into the café and over to him.

"It's nice to see you again Light, especially without the attachment." Ryuzaki's upper lip curled into a cruelly given smile, sliding into the opposite booth seat to Light. "Oh please Ryuzaki. Cut it out. I did what I had to do and there's no need for you to be sarcastic about it anymore. You knew how I saw her and you know that she cannot be compared to you."

"What luck! I was running out of jokes to say about her. Anyway… How did Misa take it?"

Light glared at Ryuzaki, letting his comment slide for a moment before replying. "She didn't believe me at first and accused me of cheating. She was actually right. Eventually she calmed down and resorting to passive aggressive answers and gave me a well-deserved slap. At least it got it out of her system." Light chuckled, letting his tone dip and die off disappointingly. "But of course she included some of her narcissistic Misa-charm in."

"That reminds me of you when we're in an argument."

Light raised his eyebrow. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that."

"Very well. Carry on."

"… Yes... Actually, when I first said I wanted to speak with her I think she thought I was going to talk about marriage."

"Ah. It was quite the downfall for her then."

"Very much so. Do you want anything to eat?" Light rose out of his seat, getting out his wallet. "I was waiting for you to ask that. I'll just have some cheese cake. Strawberry, if there's a choice." Light smiled and nodded. "Sure."

Light goes up to the counter, browsing at the available confectionary and orders a strawberry cheesecake when he gets served. Patiently waiting for them to cut a slice from behind the glass cabinet, Light looks back at L and notices him sneakily dropping a few sugar cubes into his coffee. "That little shit…"

"Excuse me sir?" The waitress frowns, tucking a strand of mahogany brown hair back behind her ear that escaped her hair clip and pushes the plate towards him with the cheesecake on.

"Oh! Nothing. Sorry." Light whips his head back around and smiles politely, getting out the money to pay. "There you go."

"Thank you, sir. Have a nice day." She returns the fake smile back that all the staff present themselves with and puts the notes into the cash machine, tapping her also fake glitzy nails on the side of the machine. Light puts away his leather wallet automatically and picks up the plate.

_I think I will._ Light muses. After all, what can go wrong now? _Nothing, now Misa's out of the way._

Light returns to his booth and places the plate in front of Ryuzaki, sitting back down again. "So… Light. I think we need to discuss how to go about our relationship with your family. I believe that they were quite set on you actually getting married to Misa, as she said. I'm concerned about how they will react to this.

Light takes a swig of his coffee, giving Ryuzaki the pleasure of seeing just how insignificant his action was, of sweetening his coffee, to Light's mood. Unfortunately he didn't realise how much Ryuzaki put in and how much he really did hate copious amounts of sugar, and grossly spat it back in the cup. Gagging. "Jesus fucking Christ how many cubes did you put in?!" Light hissed, wiping his chin with the napkin. Ryuzaki didn't answer; instead he sighed and broke away the end of the cheesecake with the fork, smirking. "Please stay on topic, Light. I would've hoped you had more of a tolerance for the menial amount I dropped in there anyway."

"Sorry to disappoint. As you said, I am concerned too. I told my sister I had broken up with Misa as she heard our argument and that's all. I haven't told anyone about you yet, except my father who knows that we just have a working relationship." Light pushed his tainted coffee away and Ryuzaki nodded while taking a bite of the cheesecake. "Although, I don't think we should tell them yet. I'm not ready to tell them."

"I think it should wait until you've gotten out of college and have a full time job with me. Your parents' reaction will be easier to deal with and won't affect your education. We can think about moving in together too, but if your parents don't agree… We'll have a problem. Sayu will understand better and will probably side with you if your parents don't, so tell her first. All in good time though." Throughout the talking Ryuzaki had quickly finished is cheesecake, now pushing the plate aside with the cup he minced over his words. "Well I… I don't think Watari will have any qualms with my decision. He's not really my parent or going to care about what I decide to do with my relationships. After all, I am a considerable amount older than you. "

"I agree. They'll have to let me because of Sayu. I'm not into blackmailing but Sayu's charisma will persuade them, not because we have to set a welcoming and accepting family aura."

Ryuzaki chuckled. "Oh of course Light. I wouldn't even think about you resorting to blackmail. It's simply out of the question. You're far above that sort of thing."

"That's what I thought." Light looked down, bringing his hands onto the table to check his watch. "Ryuzaki… Don't you have a meeting at one o'clock? It's just gone 12pm now."

"Indeed I do. I suppose I better go. I don't want to give a bad image of my name for being late. Don't expect your father to be home in time for dinner tonight because it includes him too." Ryuzaki unfolds himself from the usual cramped crouching position he normally takes up and gets out of the booth, waiting for Light to join him, which he does and they both walk out of the café.

They are met with the warm glow of the midday sun, appreciating the calm lull of the streets noise as they face each other. "Can I offer you a lift home?"

"Don't bother; I caught the bus here. It was nice seeing you though, without the burden of other problems weighing down on me."

"Alright. Indeed it is, Light. It's refreshing to see you so uplifted by it." Ryuzaki smiled, leaning in on Light and capturing his lips with his own, leaving Light's mouth with a slight taste of cheesecake before letting him go.

"I'll see you later on, Light. Take care."

"You too, Ryuzaki."

Light waved him off as he turned around to depart for the bus stop, fetching his ticket from his back pocket of his slacks.

* * *

It was only three days after that Ryuzaki left him a message while he was in college, causing sudden curiosity in Light as he was expecting a phone call instead. Light waited until the end of his class to end to answer, ringing him instead. "Ryuza-"

"Light, I need to see you now. It's urgent."

"I'm in college! You know that! … Well… My lunch break is in an hour. Come and meet me in the cafeteria. You know where I sit."

"See you then." The phone call ended, leaving Light agog.

Light didn't really pay attention to the next class; not like he needed to though. He was too preoccupied with Ryuzaki's outburst and only tuned in for certain parts, making sure he was able to answer any questions that were aimed at him to get right. As soon as the bell went to signal the start of lunch, he was already packed away and out of the class room making his way down the cheaply carpeted corridors to the cafeteria. Ryuzaki was clearly noticeable in the corner table next to the whitewashed wall with his strikingly contrasted raven black hair and oddly put together clothes. Not that Light cared. He sat down, staring at Ryuzaki expectantly as a pushed forward an envelope.

"What is this?"

"Take a look, Light." And Light did. He hastily slid the piece of paper out of its envelope and un-folded it to read, ignoring the sickly smell of perfume it must have been drowned in. Light read it through it a few times before making another comment, processing what was written in very girly handwriting with a few spelling mistakes. "… A threat?" It half came out as a question more than a statement, since Light was dumbfounded on how it got to Ryuzaki and why. "Yes Light. I'm positive it's about you and me. Someone must have seen us on one of our dates and got offended. It got posted to my hotel mailbox this morning. Since I have no reason to get any mail posted through to me with the hotel, I found it weird."

"This…" Light quickly scanned over the now lightly perfumed scented piece of paper, its vile stench eventually dissipating making it more bearable with creases forming on his forehead. "This is from Misa…"

"Exactly. I thought she was over you?"

Light grimaced and shook his head. "Obviously not. To think I even offered to walk her home so she didn't get hurt! How spiteful!"

"That's how females are Light. Also you did kind of cheat on her. Don't forget about that."

"Hmm."

Ryuzaki sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I'm going to have to move hotels again. How in the hell she knew what room I was in beats me though. Maybe my guards are slipping."

Light nodded acceptingly and started to mutter quietly. "I knew she accepted it too easily. How wrong was I to think that?"


	3. Chapter 3 - Bitchy Threats

Disclaimer ~ user "Jeebas" does not own Death Note nor ever will.

A/N: Excuse the chapter name, me while I deny Dr. Chilton was shot and the eternal struggling I have with this whole writing business. Just to clarify that it's Light's 18th birthday in this chap. Took a while to upload because of the error. Sorry about that. PLEEEASEe tell me if it doesn't make sense or if there is any errors because I was up at 4am doing this ! Important!

Chapter 3 – Bitchy threats

* * *

The next time Light saw Ryuzaki he didn't need to mention, or bothered mentioning about how the last threat they received wasn't the last. Of course Ryuzaki expected it to be, since he relocated hotels and made sure no trace of his moving was to find which left him disruptive and worrisome to the least. It wasn't normal for him to be getting stalked. He did the stalking; he is L. He thought of himself as a symbol of justice, hidden in the shadows while letting everyone else do his dirty work. Now someone broke down the wall of his defence, he was just human like everyone else. To think that a mere teenage girl can degrade him to such an extent was truly terrifying him and setting him on the edge of his seat.

"Light."

A Pause.

"Ryuzaki."

Then silence. Light sighed internally, closing his eyes briefly to compose himself.

"I can't help but feel this is completely my fault." His words were slurred, his mind acknowledging this was indeed Light Yagami making a pathetic attempt at apologising. Ryuzaki nearly slipped off the chair, regaining balance and pretending nothing had happened.

"You should. It is." _Is this some sort of endeavour to apologise? That's a first, coming from Light._

Light's throat constricted and his heart sank. _Oh_.

Ryuzaki had received another threat. This time it also mocked him in moving hotels, as if it would stop her from finding him.

"You should've broken up with her sooner, as I kept telling you. Leading her on like that was certainly an awful move, especially from a ladies man like yourself. You should be good at this sort of thing."

"Ryuzaki I'm good at everything, it's just that I'm so nice I couldn't."

_Oh here we go again_. "If I actually found you nice, _darling_, I wouldn't make such an effort as to putting sugar in almost everything I can get my hands on that you will consume to try and sweeten you up. Don't kid me, Light. I know what you're like."

"Alright fine. I was afraid of what people would think of me. Especially my father. I mean, who in their right mind would want to end the type of relationship I had with a famous model?! No one! And you know what my father is like! He had such high hopes for us! I just wanted it to last as long as possible before it took its toll."

L nodded acceptingly, glad Light admitted to his faults.

"You shouldn't care what people think about you. Only me. And I think you're a very beautiful and intelligent young man with an extremely successful future ahead of him. What people think about your relationship decisions and sexuality shouldn't matter to you."

"That's easy coming from you, who grew up in a very different and laid back environment as to the Japanese family traditions and what is expected of a son. I can't afford to be gay."

"Fine – Maybe I don't. Does it really matter?"

Light sighed and fumbled with his hands, finally moving his gaze up off the tiled floor and to Ryuzaki, as if the answer lay with him.

"… No. I guess not."

"Good. Remind me to change my mobile when we leave too, just to make sure."

* * *

The time after soon went from days to weeks and Light found it was becoming increasingly hard to hide the mail he was now getting as a result of Misa now being unable to locate Ryuzaki. _Light_ was now being the one victimised. I mean, come on!_ Light_! How dare she think she can demean him like that as if he wasn't able to fight back! This hurt his pride and when something or someone stoops so low as to damaging his pride, they will pay for it. But he couldn't, being the chief of police's son and all meant he knew not to retaliate to things like these in such a way of which he wanted to_. And it was infuriating. _

Light tries to take the whole situation lightly of being stalked and but whenever a crude joke slipped out of his mouth he can feel the forced laughter like shards of glass in his throat. He tries not to laugh, but Ryuzaki's gloomy self isn't making him feel much better and he simply can't stand the depressive atmosphere radiating this whole problem.

"What about if we move to Mexico, change our names and start a brand new life there? We can start a goat farm and get our daily income from that. Doesn't that sound quaint, Ryuzaki? If Misa ever manages to find us there, we can get a goat to attack her. Like a guard-goat."

"You? On a goat farm? Light, get real. You end up in a paddy when the wind blows too much and your hair gets messy, or when you purposely switch the side of the street you walk on when you see a dog walking past on a wet day. But owning a farm? With _goats_?" Ryuzaki gawked, setting the numerous amount of hate mail back down on Light's desk.

"Okay, okay, that's a little farfetched but it's a possibility!"

"You can't run away from your problems! We're not moving to Mexico! Don't be ridiculous!" Ryuzaki bit back at Light unintentionally, not feeling in the mood to joke around.

"Fine. I'm done trying to cheer you up because it's like you _want _to be stuck in the dumps. I'll remind you that I'm now the one getting the mail, not you!"

"Oh of course, because that's a valid reason for me not to feel any negative emotions towards this because the hate has been passed down to you. How inconsiderate of me."

The normal toned conversation they were having soon turned into a yelling fight declaring who had it worse off. Although the only reason they came back to Light's house is that both of his parents were out working and shopping and Sayu was at school, the neighbours were still fully capable of hearing everything that was said. It wasn't like this insignificant fact was going to stop them though.

"No… Ryuzaki… All I'm trying to do is make you feel better and you're acting like I just killed a truck full of puppies and I want you to help me dump the remains in the woods."

"Oh. Sorry about that. I didn't realise you suddenly cared about how I feel."

Light rolled his eyes and fell back on his bed with an oof.

"Well I do. Ryuzaki, come over here and lay next to me. I want to tell you a secret."

"What…? You have secrets that I already don't know about? I was not aware of this." L pushed himself off from the desk and over to Light, sloppily dropping himself next to him and falling back.

"No, but if I told you to just come over here you wouldn't. Hence the need to add in a little white lie."

". . ."

Light smiled, reaching over L to tuck the stray piece of hair that was sticking out back in place and eventually resorting to petting him.

"Light please. I don't need your affection to keep me happy… Although it is nice…"

"Hmmmm." Light did not listen, instead curling himself around Ryuzaki and gently getting him to rest his head on Light's chest. "Shhhhh… It's going to be alright…"

Ryuzaki waited patiently for Light to stop, eventually realising that wasn't going to happen anytime soon and that Light was getting pleasure out of babying him.

"Light."

As a reply, he got a kiss on the cheek.

"Light you're acting like a child. Stop."

Although Light didn't stop and Ryuzaki forced himself to put up with it until they soon enough dozed off, with Ryuzaki waking up just in time to climb out the window for the arrival of Light's father.

* * *

On the day of Light's birthday meal they both swiftly left the restaurant and into the brisk and chilly illuminated streets of the town in high hopes of not bumping into another one of Light's 'pals' that wanted to wish him a happy birthday when taking to the direction of the mall.

"Maybe the whole reason Misa keeps sending us hate is that she just wants a reply. We should reply. Send her something… Like a sex tape. That would get a more interesting reply as to what we're getting currently." Light brooded, taking Ryuzaki by the hand and entwining their fingers together to make sure he wouldn't get a slap.

"Of us?" L scoffed, raising his eyebrow.

"Of us." Light confirmed confidently.

"Light please, I am not an exhibitionist. This is a serious problem and no matter how you look upon it, it can't be solved by sex like it normally would. I don't think Misa would take too kindly of you sending her something like that anyway."

"Fine. I knew you would say that anyway but I just wanted make sure you knew I was up for it."

"See Light, this is why people hate you! You can't send your ex-girlfriend a sex tape of yourself and your new partner!"

"They do not hate me! Don't be ridiculous! You don't know a thing, Ryuzaki; you never leave your room other than to meet me!" Light kicked a stone over the curb, watching it bounce across the smooth tarmac of the road before hitting the other side.

"Regardless of whether I leave the house often enough to know about these things, I do know that quite a few people can see past that charisma and 'Japan's number one students' role-model example quite well! For a first, I'm not naming names here but there's Aizawa-"

"My father gloats about my achievements all the time and he's just jealous his daughters are at an average academic school level! How ru-"

"Hold on, is that Misa?"

"What?! Oh shit, yeah ."

None other than Misa Amane had been standing before the poor, unfortunate stone that Light kicked in her direction.

Speaking of the devil in her presence had never felt so _unnerving. _


End file.
